The mystery in the past
by Evil13Angel
Summary: Rated T for gruesome language, possible sex references and gore. Flippy flashes back to the past, during his first elite mission. He knew why. He had to find out what caused evil and all the ruckus. Done, over and out. Sequel coming next. X
1. Prologue

Ai guys. I'm new, and—well, yeah. New.

_Shut up. They all know that._

How?

_You act like it._

Ok, fine, have it your way then.

*Leaves*

_This is the prologue of "The mystery in the past"._

_Which means we're gonna flash back in time, or NOT. _

_Starring the tree friends, focusing on Flippy, and my main OC._

I don't own happy tree friends. I only own my OC's.

* * *

5:01 am; Friday

_I'm telling you for the third God-damn time-you're not gonna fucking make it!_

"Evil, I know I can make this one."

_For fuck's sake, YOU WON'T!_

"Stop quarrelling with me and let's just do this!"

_FUCK YOU!_

Flippy ran through the battlefield, dodging bullets and arrows and cannonballs. He ran as fast as he could. But, surprisingly he got caught in a trap.

"DAMN IT!"

_You just had to screw things up, didn't you?_

"FUCK, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

_Yeah, sure. Make more noise to keep the fuck-tards coming..._

"Then why don't you take over?"

_FINALLY._

Flippy closed his eyes and opened it, revealing sickly yellow-green eyes. He bounced up the hole, pulled out his knife and smiled, showing his sharp, white, teeth, saying;

_Time to play._

* * *

So? What do you think?

_I WANT MORE EVIL IN IT._

I'm not talking to you.

_I'm not talking to you too!_

Tch,that was short huh? Don't worry. I promise to explain all of this in the 1st chapter.

Well, R&R please. NO FLAMES.

~X~


	2. Back to the past

Ai guys.

_Run. You don't want her to get started again._

I hate you.

_Why thank you. _

Anyway, this is the 1st chapter of the mystery of the past.

I do not own happy tree friends. I just simply make some stories.

Enjoy.

* * *

Evil charged at the enemy base, killing every single one in his way. He enjoys the kill and laughs as he goes, rampaging through the barracks of the opposite team.

_This was easier than I thought._

He saw a scientist working on a machine. The machine was flat, on the ground actually. It had a remote, with lots of complicated buttons on it.

_The fuck-tard wouldn't give a damn if I borrow his little toy._

And with that he stabbed the scientist in his temple, up to his brain.

_Chop and dice. Way to go evil._

"Wow, and now you're admiring yourself."

_Wow, and look who got back from having sex with his girlfriend._

"WHAT?"

_Hehehe… You heard me._

"Tch. What's that?"

_A machine. I don't know what it is._

"It has an odd symbol on it."

_Phoenix symbol?_

"Phoenix? Symbol?"

_Yes Mr. Not-know-it-all. I've seen this before, right after our first elite mission._

"So you're saying that-"

_Yes. It's a time machine. We used it before… But… How the fuck did it end up here?_

"I have no idea. But I want to know how I came to develop you… This is the perfect time to know…"

_Here's the remote._

"Let me see if I still know how to operate this…"

Flippy stepped on the pad, pressed the green button, and found himself during his first elite mission. The remote was nowhere to be found.

_

* * *

_

Ahh… I miss the smell of blood… Brutal force and good ol' fashioned guns.

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

"FLIPPY! LOOK OUT!" Mouse-ka-boom yelled as a cannonball was about to hit him.

"SHIT!"

Flippy dodged the cannonball, but then the enemy base started firing bullets at him, making him run as fast as he can and dodge every bullet. One wrong move and you're dead.

_SHIT! GET BEHIND THE BARRACK!_

He ran behind it. Catching his breath… He saw the Phoenix clan symbol.

* * *

"Don't tell me… The phoenix clan was our first elite enemy!"

_Yes, they were. _

"I still remember the time they experimented on me. Don't you think—"

_That during the process of their experimentation, I was accidentally created, getting stuck in your God-damn head and this entire ruckus was just from that piece of shit accident._

"… Wow, you're good."

_I know. _

"Now, we have to get to the town."

_You're in your first mission remember? It means you won't get to town until your third mission._

"BULLSHIT. I completely forgot."

_I guess we're stuck here until our third elite mission._

"So, we have to get ready. We need to know every detail, every spec and observation around us."

_Got it._

"Yo flips, sumthin botherin ye?" said a purple-haired, flesh-furred bear, wearing a typical black sunglass.

_Who's that?_

"I don't know. But judging by his fedora I can see he's a Major."

_Oh great. More people to kill._

"You're not allowed to kill your own team-mates evil."

_Aww… why not?_

The bear just stood there, an eyebrow raised from the weird conversation his friend was having with himself.

"Uh, flips?"

"Yeah?"

"I couldn't help but notice, but WHY THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO YOURSELF LIKE THAT? THAT JUST FREAKS ME OUT."

"Was I really-?"

He interrupted.

"Yes, yes you were and it was weird. PLAIN WEIRD."

_Oh, now I know who that bastard is. Major Nelson. Nel for short._

"How did you know?" This time, Flippy whispered.

_Take a look at his dog tags, smart ass._

Just then, the enemy retreated, and a sudden commotion happened near the base camp.

"Nel, let's go check it out!"

"You go ahead. I'm off to grab a smoke."

_Same old bastard I know._

* * *

He ran towards the crowd, pushing people aside as he tried to see what just happened. But, at the middle of the crowd…

"HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF GOD!"

_I'm usually delighted by these, but this is just God-damn gross._

There, in the middle of the crowd, was an inside-out member of the team, his eyes bulging out, covered in blood, you could see the interns, in and out, and the worst part of it… His-

_His God-damn temple is-_

"Don't start…"

And at the sight, everyone started puking and some others just stared, disgusted and offended. The commander approached the crowd.

"THAT PHOENIX ARMY IS GOING TO REGRET THIS AND WE'LL GET READY FOR THEM! IF ANY PUSSIES LIKE YOU GIRLS WOULD DENY, I'M GONNA FUCKIN' FORCE YOU TO DO THE SAME TO OUR FELLOW TEAM MEMBER, AM I CLEAR?"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

* * *

And that's the end of chapter 1.

R&R, NO FLAMES.

~X~


	3. Individual work

Ai. Back to the story.

_Fuck, I told you YOU SUCK._

Ok, maybe I just needed the advice.

_Why don't you say thank you to the reviewers then?_

Tch, thanks for the reviews now let's proceed to the story.

Some scenes contain rated M, might as well step back to those under-aged readers.

I do not own happy tree friends, I just simply make stories.

* * *

"Hey evil, why are you bothered with such… thing?"

_I'm not. I'm disturbed with the black figurine over there with the set of red glowing eyes._

"*stares at it* you're right."

_Take a good look._

"Phoenix symbol."

_Exactly. None of these jackass stuff appeared in any of our missions. They might as well have concluded to the point that THEY used the time-travelling device._

"Hmm… I guess you are right. We haven't seen any of these during our missions… Don't you think that—"

_Positive._

"SHIT."

**

* * *

**

Phoenix headquarters: A gray furred, black haired, purple-eyed wolf was staring conclusively at a test tube, then another wolf, red eyes, dark-haired and wearing a black fedora approached the gray wolf. He handed out a picture of the green bear.

"Sir, specimen is mentally stable. Do we have to continue the process?"

_No need to. He has his evil side already. But I have other plans in side. _

"Sir?"

_Hand me the papers. I'll deal with him myself._

* * *

The general approached the commander. He had a paper in his hand, and called out every member to gather for a short meeting.

_This wasn't part of our past._

"Odd."

The commander handed out papers to the team, then the general spoke.

"The papers given to you are your assigned missions for the team. You will work individually, and due to your performance in your last current mission, this mission will base on your own perspective, skill, and mental abilities. At the end of the day, you are assigned to different places, which is included in your mission. Do not fail me. You are dismissed."

Then everyone went back to their cabins.

_What the fuck? Individual missions?_

"There's something wrong."

_Yeah, I know. The general sure acts more like a retard than before._

"Aside from that. Look."

"The paper states the assigned mission to us… Elite S.P.F…"

_We're gonna spy?_

"Correct."

_Fuck this shit, I WANT TO KILL, NOT FUCKING SPY._

"It also states that you can kill the opposing team if necessary."

_Oh, it's on pussies._

* * *

Flippy went to an electronics store, searching for any clues or people he might find useful.

_Take a look at that hot chick._

"We have no time for-Whoa. FLAKY?"

_Grr… Sexy…_

"Excuse me, do I know you?" The red porcupine asked.

_In fact, you do…_

"I'm Flippy. You're flaky right?"

"Flaky? Oh no, I'm Shaky. I'm her sister." Shaky said.

_Shaky? What the fuck? This is DEFINITELY not happening._

"If you're looking for my sister, then you should find her in the store. She's looking for a new toaster."

"Ok, thanks."

_Now that I know that she has a sister, might as well fuck her._

"EVIL!"

_What? I'm DEAD serious here. Hehehe…_

* * *

Flippy went inside the store to find flaky, but he found himself bumping into a strange gray wolf (Check out my profile if you want to know what he looks like).

"Argh. Would you mind watching where you're going?" The wolf asked as he rubbed his head.

_Well, I'LL SHOW YOU!_

"Evil… not now…"

The wolf stood up and looked around. Then he extended his hand to the green bear.

"You standing up or not?" The wolf asked impatiently.

"Uh, thanks."

Flippy took his hand and stood up, staring suspiciously at the wolf.

_Surely he's a spy._

"Maybe…"

"Anyway, I'm Tim Jack. Call me TJ." He said.

"Nice to meet ya TJ. I'm Flippy."

"Well, how'd do flips? I'm going to the fellow soccer stadium. Wanna come?" He asked.

"Sure. What the hell away with it."

* * *

They went to the stadium. Tickets were sold out. Good thing he bought tickets before it ran out.

_Fuck, what are we doing here? We aren't supposed to be in town since our third mission!_

"I know. There's something strange about all of these."

"Hey TJ, you don't mind, I have to go some other time."

"Sure flips. I have other things planned too. Check you later then."

_

* * *

_

Hey, I have an idea. Let me out, and I'll figure out where the phoenix headquarters is.

"Why would I let you do that?"

_Cuz, I'm the expert at these stuff remember?_

"Fine."

Evil took over, went around town and looked for a decent suspect. But somehow shaky got in the way.

_Maybe a little fun won't hurt._

He went behind her and grabbed her, dragging her into the nearby alley. The girl struggled and screamed, but evil has his ways. He slit her neck a bit, telling her to shut up or it's good bye to the world.

"Ok, I-I'll do anything… Just don't kill me!" She said, fear in her tone.

_Now that's what I'm talking about…_

Evil ripped her clothes open and smirked.

_Nice body… _

"Just do it…"

_Yeah I w—_

But TJ interrupted. Wait, TJ!

"Hey flips, I saw you go by the- HOLY FUCK!"

_Bullshit._

* * *

Well, that ends chapter 2.

_You should've seen the look on TJ's FACE! HAHAHAHA!_

You're insane.

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!_

Stay tuned. R&R, no flames.

~X~


	4. General TJ

Back, and I'm sorry for not goin' on, for I was busy handling my animations, (Check out my account in YouTube[Alexis13XD13]) and all that there is about studies.

_You should've stayed at Legimate's._

Tch, what-if.

Well, here's the next chapter.

_

* * *

And what are you looking at?_

TJ paused for a moment, and then grinned.

_What?_

"If you want some hotter chick to fuck, then I'd be glad to show you the way, flip me man." He said as he laughed.

_If you put it that way, then I should ditch this bitch._

"Huh?" Shaky remarked.

_Goodnight you little slut._

Then evil shot her right on the head. After that he approached TJ.

_Lead the way._

"God damn it man, you are one sick bastard.… And that's why you're so fucking awesome!"

_I know, I know. Heh…_

* * *

'_This is Commander Scar, is anything going on there Lieutenant?'_

…

'_Lieutenant?'_

…

'_Are you there Alexis?'_

…

'_ALEXIS!'_

…_I would love to see your head on a silver platter…_

'…_You're not her.'_

* * *

"Here's the place, flips." TJ said as he opened the door.

_Looks pretty abandoned to me._

"…It is, Evil."

TJ pulled out a shotgun and aimed at evil.

_You sick betraying bastard…_

"Oh, and surprisingly I don't know about your Spy mission, Private?"

_How did you—_

"Let's just play a simple mind game. Come to the baseball stadium tomorrow at 6 pm. DON'T bring anyone with you, 'cause if you do, I would surely send the elite forces to bring down your team."

_Elite forces?_

"You have too many questions." TJ said as he shot evil on his shoulder.

_SON OF A BITCH!_

"Just don't be late."

_Why you little—_

And as evil charged at him, he suddenly disappeared.

_What the?_

**

* * *

Clavic headquarters…**

_FUCK THAT NO-GOOD-FER-NOTHIN'-SON-OF-A-BITCH!_

I agree…

_Whoa, what happened to ya flips? You were gone all day._

I don't know… I think I was sleeping… Or, was I?

_Argh, stop confusing me. _

Anyway, did you figure out the S.P.F.?

_I didn't just figure it out._

Then what?

_I found the general._

_

* * *

That was a total waste of time._

Tch, says you.

_Heh, I'm you._

…

_Shutting up._

That ends the chapter. Too short eh?

_It's because we're both too damn lazy._

What did I tell you about interrupting?

_Sorry! Sheesh._

~X~


	5. An allied traitor

STORY UPDATE!

…

Well? Aren't you going to interrupt me?

…_No._

What-if. Well let's proceed to the story.

_Retard._

WHAT DID YOU SAY?

_

* * *

_2:30 am, Flippy's cabin…

Flippy is just lying on his bed, thinking about some stuff that I think you already known. He turned to his side, seeing the odd box under the bed next to him. He reached onto the box and opened it. But to his surprise… He found information of himself, with a red mark of 'Specimen'. And what do you know; a phoenix symbol was attached to it, and the identification card of one of his allied friends. …And it was Nel.

_So that explains why he always disappears… HE'S A DAMN TRAITOR!_

I can't fight with that. …So that's why we were figured out by the enemy. He TOLD them…

But just about now, Nel came in the cabin with an envelope. Flippy quickly closed the box and threw it under the bed, and tried to look as if he did absolutely nothing. Nel turned his head to the bear.

"What are you doing awake in this hour?" He asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"And what are you doing at this hour?"

"I asked you first."

"Heh, can't sleep." Flippy said as he arched back. "So tell me."

Nel scratched his head. "I was at the bathroom."

"Huh. Then what's that you're holding?"

"Oh, um… Tissues!"

"On an envelope? I don't think so."

Then Flippy stood up and pinned him to the wall.

"You know what, I could just kill you right now." Flippy said, with his eyes changing color.

"WHAT DID I DO!"

_A LOT FUCK-TARD!_

Then Evil came right out and threw Nel out the window. Nel got glass shards all over his body, and evil walked up to him.

"P…Please! H…have mercy!"

_Define 'Mercy'._

And as evil was about to strike, he paused, and then grinned.

_You know what? I could get something out from you._

"Please! ANYTHING! Just don't kill me!" Nel pleaded as blood dripped from his wounds.

Evil grabbed him by the collar.

_Where is the phoenix clan base?_

"Ah...Ah—H-here! Here's the map to the base!" Then he handed out to evil the envelope.

Evil opened it and smirked.

_So, Mr. 'double-agent'… Are you expecting me to not to kill you?_

Evil had a knife behind his back, and Nel saw it and backed away.

"No…no… I… I told you the base… I TOLD YOU THE LOCATION!"

_But that's never gonna stop me from killing you._

And evil ended his life in a quick slash on the neck.

_Heh, now that I have the files, I'd take the general round-off corner as quick as his puny little eyes could see._

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Phoenix clan headquarters…

_'Sir, Nelson is blacked-out.'_

_Don't worry commander, we'll figure this one out._

_'How, sir?'_

_Send in Zero. I'd love to have a word with him._

_'Of course sir. And, uh… sir?'_

_Yes commander?_

_'It's about your sister…'_

_What? What about Alexis?_

_'She's not here.'_

_

* * *

_5:30 am, Clavic base…

_Is everything packed up for the surprise kill of general stupid?_

Tch, roger. We've got two AK-47s, one magnum, a couple of combat knives, three grenades, a rope, and a box full of thumbtacks. Seriously, why do you need the thumbtacks?

_I have my reasons._

Whatever. So, we're all set. Let's go to the camp.

_Escalante._

_

* * *

_Phoenix base camp, entrance…

_This is one heck of a base._

Yeah, I know. So let's take out the guards.

Flippy dug into his bag and took out the magnum sniper and put it together. He hid behind a bush and sniped the unsuspecting guards.

_Let's go._

Flippy went inside the entrance, fully aware to his surroundings, and so much more. But, to his view, he's not suspecting the danger that was awaiting him in the quarters.

_

* * *

_Inside the General TJ's office…

The gray wolf looked into the surveillance camera that was focused on the green bear.

_Hmm… I see that the package has arrived._

_'What should we do sir?'_

_Let's play a game. Send in recruits to sector 1. I'm sure he'd love it._

_

* * *

_So that ends our chapter.

_WHAT! COME ON! WHAT'S NEXT!_

Apparently, you're not the boss of me, so I won't tell you.

_PLEASE?_

Shut your mouth. You won't know it till I post it. So go away.

_Tch, fine._

R&R please, and no FLAMES.

~X~


	6. Alexis and Phoenix Sectors

Back with a quick story update!

_YEAH! NOW TELL ME TELL ME!_

Go read the story below then.

_OKAY!_

* * *

As soon as Flippy entered sector 1, a group of recruits were awaiting him.

_I guess the general already knew we're here._

Tch, yeah. What a son-of-a-bitch.

_Get the AK-47 on the right side. Then take them out, headshot._

Got it.

The recruits aimed their guns at the bear, but Flippy managed to escape the bullet-trap. He ducked under an upturned table, and shot their heads, one by one, until nothing was left but him. As he stood up, the second door opened.

_This isn't good._

* * *

Meanwhile, at the testing room…

_LET ME GO!_

'_Sir, she is definitely out of control!_

_Just patience, commander. Just patience._

_BROTHER! LET ME GO! PLEASE! _

_Hold on Alexis, it's going to be alright. Hehehe…_

* * *

Sector II…

Flippy stepped inside and looked around. He stepped further… Nothing happened.

_Don't drop your guard. It's what they want._

But there's nothing here!

But as Flippy went further, he stepped into a tile and then the walls upturned and revealed tremendous machine guns that were aimed at him and shot continuously.

_I TOLD YOU TO NEVER LET YOUR FUCKING GUARD DOWN!_

ARGH, WOULD YOU JUST STOP YELLING AT ME!

Flippy ran as fast as he could but to his luck, he tripped.

_GOD! FUCK THIS! WE'RE DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD!_

SHUT UP!

And as the machine gun bullets were a centimeter close to him, something fast popped by and saved his life.

_What the fuck happened?_

Huh?

Flippy looked up to see who his savior was. And just to surprise him, it was a girl. The wolf's long, black hair was tied up into a neat ponytail, her blue eyes shimmered and changed into a pale green, she wore a jet black turtleneck jacket and skirt, and her white skin is as white as snow.

_Well hello gorgeous._

Uh, thanks for saving my life.

She just looked at me and said; "We don't have much time."

Her voice was like an early morning breeze, so soft and calm, but she paused and looked at me, her eyes changing into a dark-shaded violet.

_Whoa._

"Come. QUICK!" She said as she jetted-off into the next sector.

* * *

The gray wolf looked into his surveillance camera. But, to his surprise…

_WHAT! IMPOSSIBLE!_

'_Why, what happened sir?'_

_ALEXIS IS HELPING THAT NO-GOOD BEAR!_

'_WHAT!'_

_Quick! Send in Venom and Medic!_

'_Yes sir! Um… But, sir?'_

_WHAT IS IT COMMANDER!_

'_She's fully stable and her other sides are in control of her. Sir, I might just say, she's the Lieutenant, AND your sister, so she might use the knowledge you've told her about the weaknesses of the troops…'_

_FUCK!_

* * *

The two soldiers went to the third sector; the girl refrained him from entering and approached the two figures with caution.

"Hand me a combat knife…" She said as she extended her arm to the bear.

Um, okay.

Then Flippy handed her the combat knife.

"Stay here."

The wolf walked around the figurines, then Sliced them in half with the knife.

"They're just made of cardboard." She said as she threw the knife back to the bear.

Oh.

Then both walked into sector IV. It was pitch black, and there was no light. Flippy couldn't adjust his vision to the dark, but the girl held him close and slowly stepped near a wall.

"Watch out for booby traps…" She said, with a quick tap on his shoulder.

_If we weren't in a mission right now, I'd fuck her._

Shut up evil…

But not to their knowing, the girl could hear the whines of evil. But she just kept silent. Both were against the wall, but then, a set of red dots appeared in the dark.

What are those?

"Huh?" Then the girl turned to the direction of the red dots.

Her eyes widened and she quickly remarked; "DUCK!"

There were hundreds of red dots appearing and tried to touch the two. The dots touched the walls and floor, and exploded.

WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT KIND OF OBJECTS ARE THESE!

"They're mechanical grenades! Little as they may be, one hit of these would send you to oblivion! So keep running, and whatever you do, DON'T GET HIT!"

The two ran as fast as they could and apparently reached the Fifth sector without a scratch.

* * *

'_SHE JUST HAD TO GO TO THE ENEMY SIDE!'_

_Wait… Commander…_

'_E—Yes sir?'_

_I have a plan…_

* * *

Flippy sat down in relief.

That was close.

"There are a lot more than you think." She said, sitting down with him.

Oh, I almost forgot. What's your name?

"… Just call me X."

_X? Why does that name ring a bell?_

I don't know evil… It… It just does.

"Well, we have to get moving. We can't just sit here all day." X said as she helped him get up on his feet.

The two went forward, and saw a white wolf, his black fedora and hair covering his left eye, his face marked with black lines from his cheeks to the back of his head, his sick red eyes and inhumane smile, along with his black trench coat and jet black pants. He has dual elites on his hands, and a black and red sniper behind him. He laughed hysterically and said,

"Well well well… why it isn't Evil Angel along with your green little friend. I've been waiting for you."

"Zero. Just let us pass." X said.

"No can do sweet cheeks. Orders of your brother."

_Orders of her brother? So… what he means is that her brother is the General?_

I don't know. We still don't have any proof.

"Hey, you. The one who talks to himself a lot."

Flippy turned his head to zero.

"Say 'night night'."

Then Zero aimed at him and shoots, but X managed to hit Zero with one of her Sharp-edge steel stars. Zero shrieked and growled at her, while Flippy only got hit on the arm.

_Hey, get the thumbtacks._

What? There's no time to play at times like these!

_Trust me on this._

Fine.

Then, Flippy got the thumbtacks and grabbed X's arm and ran, leaving the thumbtacks behind as they ran to the next sector.

Zero got up and tried to chase after them, but stepped on the thumbtacks.

"ARGH, FUCK!" he said as he held his foot in the air.

* * *

The two managed to the sixth sector. Flippy whined and growled as his arm bled continuously.

Argh, it hurts like FUCKING HELL! What kind of fucking bullets did he use anyway?

X got her star and removed the bullet as Flippy growled in pain, and she examined the bullet.

"By these markings and blue liquid from the bullet, I would say he used bullets with hallucinogens." X said as she kept the bullet in her pocket.

So I'm gonna die?

"No, you're not going to die. You'll just act like you've taken drugs or something like that."

Well then…

Flippy lazily wrapped his arms around her.

How'z za bout a smooch?

"If you weren't on drugs right now, I'd kill you."

Then they continued with their mission.

"Hold on, I think I know a short-cut."

_THANK GOD!_

A swort-cut?

"Close enough. Come with me."

And with that, she tapped the wall and the wall opened, leaving a safe trail to sector 13. Or is it?

_

* * *

Heh, they found the passageway._

'_What should we do, sir?'_

_Send in cypher to the trail. I'm sure my little pet would take care of them. Hehe…_

* * *

And that ends this chapter.

_HURRY! MAKE THE NEXT ONE!_

What-if. I'm still busy with things to do you know.

_So? JUST MAKE 'EM GOD DAMN IT!_

And now I'm beginning to think that you're the one on drugs.

R&R, no FLAMES.

~X~


	7. X's betrayal

QUICK STORY UPDATE! …Again.

_It's a good thing you make 'em fast now._

Why? Was I too slow back then?

_Maybe…_

Tch… Sure…

* * *

The two enter the chamber. It wasn't the kind of passage that anyone would suspect. It was made of metal, grey, clean, and dim lighting. Most people would suspect a lot of webs and rats, but this one is way different.

Suddenly, the lights went off.

"Wut hepenned to tha pwitty wittle wights?"

"I'm getting tired of this. Here, take these."

X gave Flippy some anti-hallucinogens and wandered off some more.

"Agh, that's better."

_You just had to get hit._

"Wow, and it's my fault?"

_Normally, yes._

"…"

_Never let your damn guard down. As said, she might be a part of all of these._

"I know."

As they reached the middle of the passage, they heard a loud growl.

"Evil…"

_Fuck, that wasn't me._

Both of them turns around and got surprised by a hellhound pouncing on them. X managed to dodge the attack, but Flippy was pinned down by the beast.

"GACK! WHAT KIND OF FUCKING CLAN IS THIS!"

_FUCK!_

The hellhound, also known as 'Cypher', have black markings from its head to its toe, a red scar on its left eye, a silver chain-collar, it's fur; dark gray, with sharp spines on its back with a green sharp-tip point. Its sharp claws deeply penetrated the skin of the bear, making him growl and gape, coughing up blood.

_We're not giving up yet! No, not like this!_

"ACK!"

X un-sheathed her blade and charged at the beast; but it disappeared, sending her to trip over the bear.

"YEEAAAOOCCHH!"

_If we weren't in pain right now, we'd enjoy this._

"…Gomenosai."

Her eyes changed into a jet black, and helped the bear get up.

"We need to run…" She said.

"I—ack, CAN'T!"

"Okay then…"

And she bent down and held Flippy's legs.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

"Saving our lives."

_Oh Joy._

Then X picked him up on her shoulder and started running. But suddenly, a flash of light appeared behind them.

"X… IT'S BACK!"

"?"

The hellhound came in front of them which sent them sliding into a blank wall, every part of their body hurting like hell.

_Argh, THAT FUCKING DOES IT! I'M COMING OUT!_

And the next thing they knew, Flippy was Evil… for now. The bear chuckled darkly to himself and said,

_Bring it on sly puss!_

The beast charged at him, but he dodged it and caught it by the collar. He tugged it hard, suffocating the beast. X re-gained her sight and injected some kind of blue fluid into the beast, and the hellhound fell down flat on the ground, lifeless.

_What just happened?_

"Let's just go."

_Argh, I'm still hurting like FUCKING HELL!_

X ripped off a part of her shirt and tied it unto the bear's wounded arm, and kissed it.

"That should make it feel better." She said, with a smile.

_Uh… _

Evil shook his head and said…

_Yeah._

Both of them reached the end, and they saw the exit.

_FINALLY!_

_

* * *

Those two just doesn't give up._

'_Umm… Sir, she IS your sister after all…'_

_I know. This would act as training for her. BUT I WANT THAT BEAR DEAD!_

'_Sir?'_

_Cancel the troops. I'll handle this myself._

'_But—"_

_I need your help on this one, commander. You need a disguise._

* * *

Sector XIII…

The two steps outside the passage and it closed as they were fully outside. The bear's eyes widened as he saw TJ with a familiar red porcupine.

_FLAKY?_

TJ aimed a gun to the porcupine.

"Deny my agreement, and she dies."

_What's your agreement?_

"Join me, and she'll be alright."

…_..Okay._

TJ smirked and aimed the gun to him.

"Not so fast. I'd love to see you dead first."

_YOU BASTARD!_

"Sister?"

X's eyes changed into a deceiving red, and pinned the bear down and pointed her star to the bear's neck.

_WHAT THE? X!_

TJ laughed devishly and kept his gun. The red porcupine unzipped the costume, revealing a wolf with gray fur, red and purple hair, red, black and purple camouflage uniform, and black scar bracelets on her wrists. Also known as 'Syrina Scar'.

_YOU ALL SET ME THE FUCK UP!_

"And that's the fun of it." Scar said as she laughed to the bear's foolishness.

"X!... How… How… Grr,.. YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS X! MARK MY FUCKING WORDS!"

X stared at him for a long time; her eyes changed into a light shade of blue, and shook her head.

"I… had no choice."

* * *

And that ends this chapter.

_WHAT? NOOO!_

Shut. UP.

_NEVER!_

*face palm*

R&R please, no FLAMES.

~X~


	8. Choice

During my free-training, I encountered some things that none of you would expect.

…

Even for me.

_And?_

It's not your life.

_So? I'm still you._

I guess so. But that doesn't stop me from taking my own life, you know.

_Well whatever. Proceed to the damn story._

This story relates to the thing that happened to me at training. Recently I haven't added any chapters, for I was waiting for my head to pop and let the imagination and ideas flow out.

_If it was true that your head popped, I'll be happy like hell._

* * *

X watched as the bear struggled and shrieked as he is dragged into a room, filled with nothing but pitch black darkness. She glanced at the high window on the wall and made a deep breath.

"The sun is setting early in this parade…"

Then she walked to the opposite side of the room, slowly disappearing into the midst of vexation.

_

* * *

LET ME GO!_

Evil yelled as he bit the straps on his neck, but are currently replaced with metal straps, titanium, to be exact.

A scientist in a gray Phoenix lab coat with dark brown hair, light brown fur, silver glasses, and brown eyes, took a bottle filled with some kind of liquid and injected a syringe, filling it with the strange gray fluid. The wolf is renowned as 'Professor Brown', due to his brownish color.

"_Are you sure that this is going to repel the specimen?" _

"Positive General. One shot of this and its goodbye to the other side, and hello perfect soldier."

Both exchanged glances and laughed, while Scar made sure that Evil couldn't get away.

_Psst, hey. _

'Hm?'

_Yeah, you. With the red and purple hair. Let me out, and I swear to God, I'll repay you heavily with riches that your eyes could barely imagine._

Scar laughed at the bear and said,

'I joined the Phoenix Clan not for riches, but to see people dying and suffer, and DO the brutal killings myself.'

_Hmm, Crazy, Attractive, Dangerous, and a complete Sadistic killer. If you weren't on the enemy's side, we'd make a good couple._

'Ha, ha, ha. In your dreams.'

After a while, Brown approached the bear, and slowly aimed the shot to Evil's arm.

_WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?_

"Don't worry, it's just a shot."

And just before Evil could say another word, the syringe was already empty, and Brown detached it from his skin. He felt light-headed, began hallucinating, moving in un-utterly different directions, causing him to hurt himself and bleed, resulting into un-explainable outbursts and saliva turning into vicious acids, causing it to burn through the bear.

'What's happening Brown?'

"This is normal. As soon as I collect his gene sample, he'll be dead in no time."

And with that, he attached a needle to the bear's other arm and started collecting his genes, and transformed into an un-heavenly form of fluid. Evil began to feel his body weaken, vision blurring, and hearing un-defined. He slowly began to turn into Flippy again, but this time, he began turning into a black figment.

"STOP!"

All ears turn into the intrusion of X, the white-wolf who betrayed the Clan, betrayed the bear, and betrayed her brother. She swiftly got another syringe with green fluid, and injected it into the bear.

"_Sister, what are you doing?"_

"Something I must've done before."

And with that, she removed the shot and the gene-extracting machine, released the bear and carried him, running towards the boiler room.

"_DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!_

She ran as fast as she could. Flippy began to wake up and change into his normal color, and saw himself on the wolf, running. He forgot the event that happened starting from when he came and teleported into the past, he forgot her, he forgot the sectors, and he forgot everything that just happened. They reached the boiler room, and opened another door that led to an elevator. They went down the elevator, and ran towards a room that said; 'Time-teleportation'.

"In here, quick!"

"Uh…?"

X put the bear into the time-travelling pad, just in time the other clan members arrived.

"ALEXIS! DON'T! THE TELEPORTATION PAD IS NOT FULLY STABLE! IT MIGHT SEND ALL OF US TO A DISTANT UNIVERSE!"

X pulled the lever. She glanced at the scientist's shocked eyes, as the bear disappeared into their sights. She smirked and her eyes changed into a deep hollow violet.

"_Sister… You traitor… How could you betray us like this?"_

"Because I had a choice, brother."

And with a heavy sigh, he shot her on the head.

* * *

That ends the mystery in the past.

_Quick. I enjoyed the part on where in you got shot on the head._

Don't worry, I have a sequel.

_Not again…_

R&R please, and NO FLAMES.

By the way, don't check for any updates on this story.


End file.
